


Malec: Famous and Infamous

by IceKattySummertime



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceKattySummertime/pseuds/IceKattySummertime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the famous singer Magnus Bane hits Alec in the face with a door trying to escape a crazed fan? Who turns out to be Alec's sister, Isabelle, ...which only makes the accident's out come worse.<br/>(AU: Humans, no fantasy.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Magnus Bane

**Author's Note:**

> This series will switch back and forth between Magnus and Alec's Point of View (PoV). I hope the changing is not too confusing though, I tried to make it very visible. Comment on what you think and I might continue this. Enjoy!

**~(Magnus' PoV)~**

"Eeeeeeee," Magnus heard a squeal from behind him, and he turned from the small table backstage, that was filled with goodies to find a tall, slender, black hair girl ogling at him as if he was the christmas present she'd always wanted (and perhaps he was). "It's the Magnus Bane!" Magnus raised an eyebrow, nervously. How had she gotten back stage?! Just then his guards stepped in, and caught her up in their arms. Magnus took that moment to run, as fast as he could, to the exit, luckily the performance was over, and he could run away.

When he looked back he found that his guards were carrying her away, but she was trying to wiggle free. Fling the door open Magnus made his escape, only to be stopped as the door knocked over a young man who looked to be around the same age as himself. "Ow," the man swore loudly, holding his head, lying on the ground.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Magnus apologized helping the man up. "I was just trying to get away from some crazed fan." The man brushed himself off and then look up at Magnus' with furious sapphire blue eyes, the captivated Magnus in a weird way like never before.

"Just because your a big star doesn't make it okay to go around hitting people with doors," the man snapped at him. Magnus just nodded, he was so caught up in the mans eyes that he almost missed his next words.  _Almost._ "I have a good mind to call the cops for assault, no matter if you're famous or not."

"What! No," Magnus waved his hand, then looked around to make sure no one was watching them. "I'll give you a front row seat to my concert tomorrow if you don't."

"And you think that's gonna make up for my head?! In fact I couldn't care less about your stupid concert tomorrow!" Staring dumbfounded at this man Magnus asked his name, he couldn't believe someone hated him. "Alexander Lightwood."

"Okay Alexander, you got a sister," Magnus finally thought of something that he could give Alexander in return for not calling the cops.

"Yeah, Isabelle," Alexander answered after a few moments of hesitation.

"Does she like me?"

"Oh, that's an understatement, her and her friends stalk you is more like," Alexander chuckled, probably at a memory of a said 'stalking' act.

"Perfect. I'll give her and her friends front row seats to my concert tomorrow." Alexander looked like he was weighing this trade, then he nodded once in agreement. Next thing Magnus knew Alexander was gone; striding away from him.

 

**~(Alec's PoV)~**

"Where have you been," Isabelle demanded, her hands on her hips as she rose from leaning on their run down, maroon Outback.

"Where have I been?! You said you we're going to see Magnus Bane really quick and you would be right back, that no more than 5 minutes! It's been 2 hours, I've been looking for you," Alec growled at his sister. "Besides you should be groveling at my feet, I just got you, Clary, Maia, and Jace all front row seats to Magnus' concert tomorrow." Isabelle and Jace's jaw dropped, and they looked like they almost were going to grovel at his feet.

"How," Isabelle asked squaring her shoulders, "this better not be a joke!"

"Let's just say I know people," Alec shook his head, assuring her it wasn't a joke.

"Ooooo, Alec is mysterious now," Jace raised his eyebrow from the other side of the car, his hands waving in mock mysteriousness.

"Shut up, and get in," Alec muttered unhappy, slipping into the drivers seat, on the account that he was the only one here who could drive legally. That's why he was even here in the first place, because Isabelle and Jace treated him like a chauffeur ever since he had gotten his driver license, they had forced him to drive them here. He would have rather spent his friday night do homework (he was the kind of boy who didn't save his homework for Sunday night) or reading a good book (he had plenty of them), but he loved his siblings too much to say no, and they used that against him all the time.


	2. My Feelings For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to continue this series because it got a lot of views, kudos, and one comment to go on.

**~(Alec's PoV)~**

Alec's face was set in a contortion of annoyance, as he drove Isabelle and her friends to Magnus' concert. He couldn't believe he was wasting another night that could be used for something better. He parked across the way-on the side of the road-of the building that held Magnus Bane's performance for that night. Isabelle jumped out of the car, along with her friends, as soon as the car came to a stop.

Huffing Alec followed them, slowly, over to the building where Magnus was waiting for them out front. "Right this way," Magnus grinned a fake cheesy grin, and led them into the building, right to where the stage met the fan seating.

"There," Magnus muttered then he was gone, strutting back stage. _Probably to fix his make-up_ , Alec thought with an eye roll. He didn't even know why he was staying to watch the show. _It beats sitting in the car for multiple hours on end_ , his mind reminded him, and then his heart whispered something that made his mind go numb.

_And you love him._

 

**~(Magnus' PoV)~ {Time skip to few minutes before.}**

Magnus didn't even know why he was doing this, helping out total strangers, for no reward. He couldn't have cared less if Alexander had called the cops or not last night, it wouldn't have been the first time. But he felt like he had owed the boy for hitting him in the head with the door, like he really was sorry for hitting him, a totally non-superstar boy, in the head with a door.

Now he was waiting for Alexander and his friends to come. For some odd reason Magnus was waiting in suspense to see if Alexander would come and watch or not. That's when he saw them, a whole herd of people. Alexander at the way back looking annoyed, and bored. Magnus frowned as they came upon him, why was Alexander so down in the dumps? "Right this way," Magnus grinned, hopeful it looked better than it felt, but he just couldn't help but feel Alexander's pain reflected in himself. He led them to the front of the stage and left them standing in front of it.

"There," was all he could muster int he end. Taking to the stage Magnus peeked from behind the curtains to look at the crowd of people he had just led in. Alexander had stayed at the front of the stage! He had decided to watch his show! A sudden jolt of delight and fear fluttered in Magnus' stomach.

 _What was that about_ , he thought to himself, _you're starting to act like a love struck teenager Bane, you don't love him._ He mentally chastised himself, _you have other things to worry about._ As he turned away from the curtain to go get ready for the show his heart told his mind a different story.

_If you don't love him then why did you dream of doing unspeakable thing with him last night? Why did you get sad when he felt sad just now? Why did you do that favor for him?_

"I don't know," Magnus muttered to himself, answering all the questions in three simple words, "now shut up."


	3. Concert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Male say (20th of December which is the day I posted this on). So Happy Malec day everybody! I hope you enjoy this treat. :)

**~(Alec's PoV)~**

Magnus came out on stage,"Hello are you crazed fans ready to rock!"

"Yeah," everyone screamed, "no" Alec mumbled.The Magnus started singing his heart out. Doing simple dance moves with the back up dancers, such as walking back and forth or bouncing lightly up and down, but everybody screamed for him, well everyone one except Alec.

He found that soon, though, he was watching Magnus sway back and forth in dancing as if he were the only thing in the world; as if he were some precious jem. Alec also started sing along with his songs too.

_So hush my darling, don't you cry 'cause..._

_Your mine for the summer, we gonna get so high 'cause..._

_Your my summer love, my summer love, my summer love._

Alec whooped and hollered at the end, clapping loudly with the rest of the crowd, his sibling giving him weird stares, but he did care Magnus Bane was an awesome singer. He was so glad he had stayed to watch the show after all. Magnus was a wonderful singer! Everybody was starting to flood out, so he followed, but Magnus caught Alec by the shoulder before he could leave.

**~(Magnus' PoV)~**

Magnus stood on the stage, and looked down upon Alexander. Licking his dry lips he opened his mouth. "Alexander, I was thinking we could maybe go get coffee sometime." Alexander stayed quiet, a worried look on his face, and he quickly added. "Or not! I mean this wasn't really a favor for you so I was thinking perh-." But Alexander cut Magnus off.

"No, no I understand, and that sounds like a great idea. When were you thinking," Alexander replied slowly as if choosing his words, so not to excite me too much.

"Okay," Magnus nodded realizing what Alexander was doing subtly hinting him that he didn't like him, that he wasn't that way. "How about tomorrow at say 3ish, I know this great place." Alexander nodded his agreement, looking down at the floors so his hair covered his face from Magnus view, and he turned to leave, but not without his hair swishing out of place, and Magnus seeing his bright red blush.

 _So he really is that way_ , Magnus' heart did a leap of joy,  _he's just not out of the closet yet_ _._

**~(Alec's PoV)~**

It wasn't a date, it was just to make up for hitting him with a door. Beside Magnus Bane could never love a boy like him. His secret was still safe. Climbing into the car, Alec told himself this, bit somewhere deep inside something told him he was wrong.


	4. Coffee Break

**~(Magnus' PoV)~**

I opened the door for Alexander, then led him to a booth to sit down at. We ordered our coffees, me a frappe with whipped cream and caramel on top, Alexander just a simple black coffee. The waitress nodded with a bored look, writing it down, then left. "So," I started, "I'm really sorry for hitting you in the head with a door."

"It's fine, you've more than made up for it," Alexander said shaking his head with smile on his face. "Beside I was a little grumpy that night. You didn't do anything wrong, you were just trying to leave there alive, I've seen how fan girls can be.

I nodded taking my frappe from the waitress, right away I plugged the straw into my mouth, for I was in dire need off caffeine. "I understand," I finally replied after swallowing.

We continued to talk till we had both had finished our drinks. I gave the waitress two 10 dollar bills and told her to keep the change, she smiled at me, and I winked back.

Once we were out on the side walk in front of the cafe, we stood there awkwardly for a few seconds, not quiet sure if we should go our separate ways or not. Alexander blushed, and did the one thing I had never thought he would do.

He leaned up, and kissed me on the cheek. Next he whispered in my ear, "I really am sorry for being grumpy. Call me some time this was fun." I shivered-despite the warm summer air-as he pulled back, and I looked down at what he had put in my hand, his number.

I looked up to find him gone, and I shivered again. Had Alexander just really done that?

**~(Alec's PoV)~**

I watched from the ally as Magnus looked at the number dazed, before slipping it into his pocket and walking away. I sighed in relief that he didn't think I was a weirdo or something. Or maybe he did but he was just really good at hiding it. I had no clue... about anything really. I slid down the ally wall, a hopeless feeling churning inside of me.

Why had I done that? No clue. Why was I suddenly in love with Magnus Bane, when I hated him any time before? No clue. Why did I even say yes to getting caught up in this Magnus Bane stuff? No clue! I had no freaking clue!

I pulled on my hair to bring myself back together; to keep the worrisome tears of unknown from falling, it worked for now. I sucked in a breath, and stood up. The walk home a mechanical one. It felt like I was watching myself from outside my body, it wasn't a good feeling either.

As soon as I got home I went to my room. Locking the door I finally let the tears fall. I had no clue why I was crying, but I just was and it feel good, so I continued. I cried, and cried, and cried, till I cried myself right to sleep. That was the first night I dreamed of Magnus though.


End file.
